


Finding Fabio

by Hamatopurity



Category: Finding Nemo
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Iner monologue swearing, Platonic Relationships, but idk, if you guys like this I might make a series of one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: We all know what happened through the perspective of our favorite neorotic clownfish, but what exactly went through a certain forgetful tang's head during this adventure?





	1. Of clownfish and sharks

"I'm sorry,we'll hang out another time! Don't be a stranger!...stranger..." This,was Dory. A blue tang,who was searching for....something. Dory had one small problem that has plagued her entire life,she suffered from short-term memory loss, and not a lot of fish were willing to give her time of day for that very reason, the only few things she could remember was her name, and that she was looking for something; though there were exceptions,like waking up in the middle of nowhere,covered in bruises.

There was suddenly a loud rumbling,Dory looked up confused,seeing a large white boat,a pleading voice following after it.

"- A BOAT! PLEASE,A WHITE BOAT!! IT TOOK MY SON,MY SON! HELP ME!!!" Dory swam towards the distressed voice quickly,if he was looking for someone,she should see what's wrong,right?....wait,why was she swimming again?

"LOOK OUT!"  
"WHA?!!"

The forgetful tang rammed right into something orange, and maybe there was a little white? She wasn't too sure. Dory spun around and gathered her barrings and whipped around to see what she bumped into,she a smaller fish,clownfish apparently,and from what she could tell,kind of old.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you! Sir?" Just as the amenismic tang swam slowly to the clownfish,seeing him looking distressed,Dory could just hear him muttering under his breath "no no,he's gone,he's gone.." 

Dory attempted to console the older fish "there,there,it's alright,it'll be okay!" Her words seemed to have did very little as he swam upwards "I have find him,I have to find the boat!"

Dory exclaimed excitedly "a boat?! Hey,I've seen a boat!" The forgetful tang found a little pride in being able to help,if only a little.

"YOU HAVE?!" The neorotic clownfish was near to histericks as Dory nodded eagerly "uh huh! It passed by here not too long ago!" The clownfish looked around "a white one?!" Wanting to be polite to the stranger,Dory held out her fin "hi,I'm Dory." The strange fish ignored her fin however "where?! Which way?!!" Dory gasped,hoping to help as long as she remembered, the cheerful tang exclaimed "OH! Um,THIS WAY! It went this way! Follow me!" Dory lead the way to where she recalls the boat going with her new companion thanking her graciously "thank you!thank you,thank you so much!"

Dory used her fins to propel herself ahead,happy to help with...wait,what had she been doing again? There's barely even a fish in sight...so nice and peaceful! 

Dory slowed her pace and began swerving to and fro, but then noticed a clownfish following close behind her and quickly turned to the front. What was he doing? Dory quickly tried to shake him off, but he only followed,almost desperately,Dory noticed.

Finally being fed up with it,the larger fish stopped and turned her tail at the stalking clownfish "will you quit it?!" The confused look on his face annoyed Dory a little "he was stalking me, and HE'S looking at me weird?!" 

Dory ranted at the confused clownfish "what,is the ocean not BIG ENOUGH for you or something that? You got a problem buddy?!" Dory got all up and personal to the weird fish "do you,do you? Do ya?!" Dory made a motion as if she was ready to sock him in the jaw "c'mon,you want a piece of me?!" As the smaller fish tried to interrupt she tried to show a mock surrender "now wait a minute-" "oh,I'm all scared now. What?!! Stop following me,okay?"

the clownfish just seemed confused "what are you talking about?! You were showing me which way the boat went!" Dory,suddenly having a glimpse in the back of her mind ,a big white boat driving across the surface of the water. Dory excitedly exclaimed "a boat? Hey,I've seen a boat! It went um,this way! It went this way! Follow me!" 

Dory started leading the way, but the strange fish quickly swam in front of her angrily,making the disk like fish flinch slightly "wait a minute,wait a minute! What is going on?! You already told me which way the boat was going!" Dory,realizing she had forgotten,once again,muttered "I... I did? Oh no..."

The clownfish yelled at the forgetful tang angrily "if you think this is some kind of practical joke,it's not funny! And I know funny,I'm a clownfish." Dory looked down slightly as she tried to explain herself "I-it's not, I know it's not,I'm...I'm so sorry, you see... I suffer from short-term memory loss."

The older fish looked at her as if she just suggested volenteerily going on a hook before he slowly replied "short-term...memory loss." Dory gave a small nod, but the newcomer scoffed in disbelief and started swimming away "I don't believe this!"

Dory swam in front of the clownfish,hoping to convince him she was sincere "no,no! It's true! I forget things almost instantly,it runs in my family!" The clownfish looked at her with a mixed expression of shock and utter confusion "a-at least I think it does... Hmm...where are they...?" Dory knew she must have a family somewhere, and maybe they even knew the cause of her forgetfulness and...wait,when did that clownfish get here?

"can I help you?" With an annoyed tone, the clownfish replied "somethings wrong with you,really,l-you're wasting my time, I have to find my son." The clownfish turned his tail and began to swim away from Dory,right into a great white shark,smiling big and wide.

He looked nice.

While the older fish trembled in fear,Dory swam right up to the great white   
"well,hi!"

The shark held out a large fin "names Bruce." While the clownfish continued to be petrified in fear,Dory smiled kindly at Bruce. Dispite her smile,Bruce withdrew and looked to be swimming away " I understand,why trust a shark 'ioght?" 

The great white than snapped his massive jaws mere inches from Dory and the clownfish,whom was now hiding behind the forgetful tang.

"YAHAHAAHAAA!!" Bruce cackled,as if telling the best joke in the world,while Dory looked mighty impressed, the clownfish hid behind her,gripping her dorsal fin like a lifeline.

"So,what's a couple of wee morsels like yourselves doing out so late,eh?" From behind her,the old clownfish,shrinking slightly from where he hid replied "n-no where, we're-we're not even out!" His voice came out as more of a fearful sqeak then anything else.

Bruce smiled wider (if that were possible) "great! Why don't you two come to a little...a little get-together I'm havin' ?" Dory gave a delighted gasp "you mean like a party?" The great white nodded at the much smaller fish "yeah,yeah,you're right,a party! So what'd ya say?" Dory gave a delighted sqeal "oh, I love parties!" She turned to look at the terrifyed clownfish "that sounds like fun!"

The cranky fish tried to swim off however "well,parties are fun, and it's tempting, but we can't,because-" Bruce suddenly used his gargantuan fins from behind to push them encouragingly "oh come on, I insist!" The smaller fish across from Dory let out a scared "ooooook. That's all that matters." The two fish were led towards where the 'party' was.

Dory wasn't very sure how long it had been (then again,she is) but it definitely felt like a long time.

The three eventually made it to a large field of odd,metal balls on chains,Dory couldn't help but think of party balloons "hey look! Balloons! It is a party!" Bruce chuckled at the small tang's exclamation "aye,but they can be a bit dodgy! You wouldn't want one 'em to pop."

It didn't take long (or did it?) to reach an old,broken apart submarine split open from the middle,rust and algae covering every inch of it. Inside,were two other sharks,a mako and a hammerhead,which Bruce greeted happily.

"Anchor!Chum!" The two sharks,apparently Anchor and Chum,looked relieved as Bruce approached "there you are Bruce,finally."

Gesturing to the two tiny newcomers on his fin, the massive shark replied "we got company." The two sharks clamored and seemed to want to get the 'party' over with, which Dory didn't quite understand,parties were supposed to be fun,right? Then again, she's never really been to one,unless she forgot.

At one point, the neorotic clownfish seemed to have fainted for a few minutes before there was a large bell ringing, and Bruce spoke up.

"now,the meeting has officially come to order,let us all say the pledge." Ooohhh. It was a meeting! Only a few seconds of the pledge, and Dory raised her own fin like the sharks, but as she didn't know the pledge,just raised her fin and smiled wide.

"I am a nice shark.

not a mindless eating machine.

If I am to change this image,I must first,change myself.

Fish are friends,not food."

Anchor muttered abit too loudly "except for dolphins." Chum agreed "dolphins yes. They think they're so cute." Chum did an impersonation of a chipper dolphin " 'oh look at me,I'm a flipping little dolphin,watch me flip ain't I somethings?' "

The clownfish next to Dory didn't look as scared, but was now looking abit confused. Bruce then announced "today's meeting is step five: Bring A Fish Friend. Now,does everyone have their friends?"

Anchor lifted a fin,showing a little guppy who was hyperventilating quite abit "got mine." Bruce turned to Chum "Chum? What about you?" The large mako gave abit of a sheepish look,Dory heard Bruce talking again, and turned back towards him before Chum slurped in a tiny fish skeleton making the old clownfish gap in horror. "'S alright Chum,thought this might be a difficult step for you, you can help yourself to one of my friends." Chum grabbed the shaking clownfish from under his fin "a little chum for Chum,eh?" The tiny little fish gave a frightened sqeak in response.

"alright,I'll start the testimonies,Hello,my name is Bruce." The mako and hammerhead gave an almost routine "hello Bruce." In response as the much larger shark continued "it has been three weeks since my last fish,on my honor,or may I be chopped up and made into soup."

The two sharks,as well as an enthusiastic Dory,clapped happily "you're an inspiration to all of us!" "Amen" Chum didn't seem to notice his fin was knocking rather hard on the clownfish's head.

"alright,who's next?" Dory couldn't withhold her excitement as she held her yellow tipped fin high as she could "OH,OH! PICK ME! PICK ME!!!" Bruce,with a big smile said "yes, the little sheila there in the front" 

 

Dory gave a large whoop as she swam forward onto the podium,her dorsal fin shaking with excitement "hi,I'm Dory!" There was courused "hello Dory." Dory was a little nervous with how she say more,these sharks were just so nice! "And uh,well... I-I don't think I've ever eaten a fish." The forgetful tang gave a nervous chuckle,waiting for the trio of sharks response, and delighted as they praised "well,that's incredible!" "Good on ya,mate!"

Dory let out a relieved sigh "whew,glad I got that off my chest" as she smiled broadly,Bruce turned towards the little clownfish,who really couldn't make heads or tails of the situation as the great white asked "what 'bout you mate? What's your problem?"

The little fish seemed abit taken aback by being asked "oh um,me? I don't-I don't have a problem.." Bruce gave a mock "oh okay." Before the three sharks said in unison "denial!" Bruce gave the clownfish a rather large push,propelling him at the top of the podium "just start with your name." Dory saw how nervous the older fish was and gave him an encouraging pat on the back,near his doral fin with a small whisper of "good luck!" And swam back towards the sharks,smiling brightly.

"u-um,hello...my name is Marlin" he gave an nervous shrug "I'm...a clownfish?" Almost immediately, the trio of sharks gathered around excitedly "a clownfish? Oh tell us a joke!" "Oh, I love jokes!" Dory swam up as well,practically hoping in place in anticipation.

"w-well,I do know a,pretty good joke...um,so there this mollusk, and he swims to this sea cucumber,normally sea cucumbers don't talk, but in a joke,everyone talks...so the mollusk says to the cucumber..." Marlin's gaze suddenly drifted off to something above the trio of sharks and slightly bigger tang "Nemo!"

hmm,apparently not all clownfish are the comedic type. What was the beginning of the joke again? Something about a clam? Or was it a scallop...

Dory heard Bruce mutter "for a clownfish,he's not that funny..." As Marlin swam to where he had been looking,he replied sadly "no,no,he's my son. He was taken by-by these divers..." Dory gasped in shock, and swam towards Marlin "oh my,you poor fish..."

The thing Marlin had spotted,as it turns out,was a human diving mask, the back having black writing on it,the smaller fish groaning in frustration "ugh, I can't read human!" Dory,wanting to help the distressed clownfish grabbed it "then we gotta find somebody who can read this!" She spotted the three sharks,Bruce bawling his eyes out "hey look! Shark!" Marlin tried to stop her,wait were they in submarine?

"Dory,no! Wait!" She swam towards the crying great white "hey,fellas?" Marlin tried taking the mask away though and pulled on it,a struggle of tug a war went "no,that's mine! Gimme!" Marlin's hold broke first and the force hit Dory harshly right on her nose "OW! Owowow!" Marlin looked guilty as he apologized "oh my gosh,Dory,are you alright? I'm so sorry..." Dory groaned "uggh,you really clocked me there,am I bleeding?" Dory lifted her fins from her nose,a trail of crimson trailed upwards. Marlin gave a small "a little..." In response.

From above,Bruce asked "Dory,are you oka-" he suddenly cut himself off as Dory's blood reached his nose and he took one large whiff of it "ooh,that's good."


	2. P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney

"INTERVENTION!"

Just as Dory and Marlin turned around,Chum and Anchor slammed Bruce into the wall to keep from charging towards the two reef fish,Dory saw for a split second his eyes were completely pitch black,what happened? And why is he going crazy?

"JUST ONE BITE!" Chum and Anchor struggled to hold the crazed great white from going into a frenzy for the small reef fish "you gotta holding together mate! "'Member Bruce,fish are friends,not food!" Bruce however,suddenly broke free "FOOD!"

Bruce attempted to make a chomp at Dory and Marlin, but they quickly got into the glass part of the mask and swam for they're lives. What were they swimming from again?

"DORY,LOOK OUT!"

oh,right,shark in a blind hunger-rage.

Dory and Marlin managed to slip into a rather large grate with a frightened yelp; not even five seconds later,had Bruce smashed through the grate "I'M HAVING FISH TONIGHT!!" as Bruce went barreling towards the neorotic clownfish and forgetful tang, there was distant exclamation from Chum "remember the steps,mate! The steps!"

Dory swam quick as she could,beating her tail against the water so much,she half expected it to sound a crack. From below,there were several grates popping out,making the two fish yelp as the grates got closer and closer,Dory swore she felt one graze her tail. 

There was suddenly a frightening "G'DAY!" From below, and Bruce came charging at them. Dory let out a frightened sqeal,just as she and...was it Albert?Bob? No,wait Marlin! Reached a large metal door and (somehow) managed to close it shut behind them; Marlin quickly swimming out of the mask,looking around frantically "have to find a way out.."

Bang!

bang!

Oh! A guest!

"who is it? ~" Dory sang in a sing-song voice "DORY,HELP ME FIND A WAY OUT!" Dory nodded calling to the door "sorry,trying to find a way to escape!" As Dory looked,she had just missed the doors bolt break from its cuppling.

oh look! Words! Hmm...esc...esca.....

 

"There's no way out,there's gotta be a way out!" Dory turned to Marvin,no wait,Marlin. Before she exclaimed "hey lookit this! 'Escapayyy!' It's funny,it's spelled just like the word escape-" Marlin quickly swam up,grabbed her fin,along with the mask, and swam upwards fast as he could "let's go!"

As they reached the outside of the submarine,Marlin suddenly stopped "wait a minute,you can read?!" Wait,did Dory know how to read? Knew that,why did she know that? "I can read! *gasp* YES, I CAN READ!!!" Marlin held up the mask "then here! Read this now!" Dory squinted,about to spell out the words when-

Crash!

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!"

Bruce suddenly crashed headfirst into the hull of the submarine, the mask Dory had attempted to read now between his many sharp,piercing teeth. The crazed great white making chase on the small reef fish.

Dory screeched as she and Marlin found refuge in an old torpedo storage; Bruce repeatily banging his head against the hole,Chum and Anchor (?) yelled between bangs.

"sorry about-"

Bang!

"Bruce mate!"

Bang!

"He's really-"

Bang!

"A nice guy!"

Dory felt bad for the poor shark,he can't help it! She suddenly heard a dry gulp from Marlin as he muttered "I have to get that mask!" Dory,seeing the loose bolt on the torpedo,pulled it "you want that mask? Okay!" Marlin yelped,fruitlessly trying to swim back "NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,DOOORY!!!"

the torpedo went full speed into Bruce's mouth,Dory and Marlin ending up on the edges,after the two fish recovered,Marlin yelled to the forgetful tang "the mask! Get the mask,get it!" Dory did as Mary,no Marlin,said and grabbed the mask, and the two swam as fast as possible into the now empty torpedo storage,where'd the torpedo go? 

"Oh no...Bruce?" There was a tired sniff "what?" Out of curiosity,Dory and Marlin looked to see the torpedo drifting to one of the balloons. "SWIM AWAY,SWIM AWAY!!!" Dory gave a disappointed groan "aww,is the party over?"

The moment the torpedo made contact with the balloon,there was a chain reaction of explosions, the blast causing the young tang and older clownfish to hit the back of the empty torpedo storage,knocking the both of them out.

 

Mmm...tasty kelp...who's going to finish that..?

sea monkey...sea monkey thief...sea monkey took the money...

"Yes,I'm a natural blue..."

"WAKE UP!!"

"WAHH LOKKAT SHARKS!! AHH!!" In Dory's very early awakening,she spasticity yelled before she and Marlin turned around,to see the submarine they had ended up sleeping on the end of,was falling straight for them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

the two reef fish swam fast as they could,at one point, the mask had fallen onto Dorys eyes,making her more frantic and flailing her fins every which way.

Dory lifted up the mask to see she and Tim...no,Marlin. Were heading straight for a sea mountain of some kind,making them stop abruptly in front of it,turning and screaming as the submarine was mere inches from hitting them,the impact causing rocky gravel and dust to fall.

"*cough**cough* wow...dusty." 

Marty..no,Marlin suddenly swam up to her "the mask! Where's the mask?!" What mask? Wait...

Dory and Marlin looked down to see the black and green mask falling down to the dark abyss.

"NO! The mask! Get it,get the mask! Get it!" Marlin swam towards the direction of the mask,Dory started following,but...why? It was kinda nice...hmm-mmh Dory began humming to herself,as she was near Marlin,who was on a rock for some reason,she gave a loop-de-loop.

"wow,it just keeps going on and on,doesn't it? Echoooo!" Dory swam back up to....Tom? No,Marlin,that's right.

"hey,watchaya doing?" With a defeated sigh he replied "I've lost the mask..." "Why? You drop it?" "YOU DROPPED IT! It was the only chance of finding my son, and now it's gone..." Dory looked down,thoughtful,before swimming up,with puckered lips and talking as if towards a stubborn child.

"hey,Mr. Grumpy Gills...when life gets ya down,now what'cha gotta do?" Marlin deadpaned at her "I don't want to know what you gotta do." Dory didn't hear her new friend as she sang the same little tune she's always known.

"Just keep swimming,swimming,swimming,what do we do? We swim,swim!"  
"Dory,no singing."  
"When you WAAAAANNNT TO SWIM YOU-"  
"STOP SINGING,IT GONNA GET DARK AND- THE SONG,ITS IN MY HEAD!!"  
"sorry."

Dory swam in total darkness,who's fin was she holding again? Where were they?   
"Dory,do you see anything?" Dory yelped "AHH! SOMETHINGS GOT ME!" "That was me,I'm sorry!" Dory gave a gasp,looking around "who was that?!" There was an annoyed "who else could it be,it's me." Dory looked towards the source of the voice "...are you my conchience?" There was a pause "...yeah,yeah,I'm your conchience,we haven't spoken in a while,how are you?" Dory gave a shrug "eh,can't complain.." "Good,good,now Dory, I need you to tell me,do you see anything?"

Dory looked in one direction, and saw..a bright light...it's so pretty...

"I see... I see a light..." The voice asked "a light?" Dory nodded "hey conciense,am I dead?" "No,no, I-I see it too..."

Dory and Marlin swam towards the peculiar light,Marlin squinted as he looked at it "....what is it...?" Dory whispered "it's so...pretty." 

Marlin stared at it whistfully "I'm feeling...happy. Which is a big deal....for me." Dory tilted her head,she's never felt so at peace! She may not remember,but she definitely feels.

"... I want to touch it..." Dory lightly put her fin tip on the mesmerizing light,which immediately twitched,moving upwards,making both reef fish gasp lightly.

The two playfully swam towards it little by little,as if playing with a child,Marlin even twirled slightly,singing a made up tune.

That is until the barrier of the light revealed to be a very horrifying anglerfish.

"good feelings gone."

"RAWWWWR!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

now out of their trance like state,they both swam like they're life depended on it. Because it did. Through the frightened swimming,Marlin yelled over the demonic anglers screeching "I can't see! I don't know where I'm going!" The angler's teeth just grazed against Dory's tail,making her yell out "HAAH!!!"

Marty,no,Marlin. Seemed to have noticed something as he stopped and exclaimed "the mask!" Dory bumped into the smaller fish,she looked around "what mask?!"

The angler swooped towards the two little reef fish hungrily,thankfully missing her targets, but the room was suddenly pitch black again.

"okay. I can't see a thing." 

With a grunt, the angler turned,Marlin yelped "oh gee!" Oh...would you look at that! "Hey,look! A mask!" As the angler started chasing after the older clownfish,Dory nodded and started spelling out the words to herself.

"P...okay,p! Sher...sher-e...shippy...shirley? Okay no...not shirley...oh!" Dory called back to Marlin "THE FIRST LINE,IS P. SHERMAN!" Marlin replied confused  
" 'P. Shaman' doesn't make any seEEEEEENNNNNNSSSSEEEE!!!!!!"

 

Dory turned back to the words on the mask "okay....42...42 walla...wally..." There was a yelp and the light suddenly went out "LIGHTS PLEASE!" There was a sound of someone spitting something out, and the lights returned.

Marlin suddenly was swimming towards her,Dory stated "the second line is   
42 Wallaby Way!" Marlin nodded anxiously "okay,just finish up here!" Dory tried sounding out the last one,Marlin was yelling in a panic, and quite frankly,broke her focus a little.

"sid...syn...SYDNEY! ITS SYDNEY!" Marlin yelled "DUCK!" Dory turned, but seeing angler coming full speed at them,she yelped and swam behind a nearby rock.

When she poked her head out,she saw the angler tied to a rock by the mask,wait, where did the mask come from again? Marlin,seeing the danger gone, and the fact he and Dory were actually alive,laughed enthusiastically "WHOO! We did it,we did oh yeah!" The two started singing a small tune before Marlin stopped,getting her attention "DORY! The mask,what did say,what did the mask say?" Dory replied "oh,   
P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney." 

Dory suddenly froze. She remembered,how did she remember? That never happened. The optimistic tang gasped,grabbing Marlin excitedly "I REMBERED IT THAT TIME! I usually forget things,but I remembered it that time! P. Sherman-" Marlin interrupted "wait,but where is that?"

Dory shrugged "I don't know. But who cares! I remembered!"

"RAWWWWR!"

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

As the duo swam out of the cavernous abyss,Dory exclaimed   
"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney! I REMEMBERED IT AGAIN!!!"


	3. Jellies

"...P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney,that's where I'm going,what's that? I'm sorry, I couldn't d hear you..." Ever since Dory found herself regularly remembering the address,she couldn't stop,she doesn't know how long she's been doing this though,(according to Marlin,it's been about five hours).

Marlin had been trying to get directions, but it would seem the fish around here were pretty skittish. But Dory just couldn't really focus on directions,she just couldn't get over the fact she remembers. That never happened,she had at least recollection of events, but they were ones that Dory found...unpleasant.Dory wondered what it could be...maybe...it's Marly? No wait,Marlin! Ever since she's met him,she's been absolutely elated! He's a memory trigger,that must be it!

Dory was about to let out another chorus of that blissful address when Marlin got her attention.

"okay listen, I think uh, I think it's...best,if I continue by..by myself..." Dory,not completely seeing what her neorotic friend was getting at "okay!" Marlin nervously gulped "y-y'know...alone,without-well,not without you,but I just don't want you...with me." Dory looked both confused and hurt "h-huh?" Marlin tried continuing "I... I don't want to hurt your feelings-" "you...want me to leave?" Marlin looked nervous and even a little uncomfortable "well,I don't-yes,yeah...it's just, I can't afford anymore delays, and y-your one those fish,that,cause delays, and sometimes it's a good thing! There's a whole group of fish,they're...delay fish."

No,nononono! He was going to leave her,j-just like everyone else,he was going to leave her all alone,just like everyone else,she was going to be abandoned,she was going to be back to being sad,forgetful,Dory. The fish to hurt,humiliate, and harrass because she would forget about it in less than an hour.

Her voice trembled, and came out as more of a whimper "y-you mean...y-you don't....l-l-like me?" Dory broke,she turned away from the older fish,crying into her fins,a painful lump in her throat. She can't go back to going on like that,she just can't! She can't go back to traveling aimisly for 'something' that might not exist, and trying to get help, and waking up in some random cave or reef,scared,alone, and wondering why. Why did she have to live like this? Why wake up enough times to remember,or at least know the feeling of being sore all over,not knowing why,just that she's scared, and so,so alone.

Marlin...that was his name,right? Seemed to be trying to coax her, but Dory just didn't listen,she was going to be alone again, and she was going to forget everything all over again. 

The sobbing tang's dorsal fin and tail were trembling terribly as she shook   
"oh,don't cry... I like you..."

"HEY!"

the two reef fish turned to see a school of moon fish; the large group then asked Dory gently "hey,is this guy bothering you?" Dory swallowed a large lump in her throat. Why had she been crying,her eyes stung...

"I... I don't remember,w-were you?" Marlin shook his fins "nonono! We were just...hey,do you know how I can get to p-" the many moon fish cut him "hey! We're talkin' to the lady,not you...hey lady,you like impressions?" Dory whipped away the tears from her eyes, and with a puckered lip,as if she was a child recovering from a crying fit; she nodded.

"okay,just like in rehearsals gentlemen." The moon fish rearranged themselves into a picture,it showed a fish,with a very thin and long nose "take a guess! Fish with a long nose,like a sword!" Dory's mind was racing,she was sure she saw a fish like that! "Oh! Oh! I've seen one of those before! Um.." Marlin gave an annoyed response "it's a swordfish."

The moon fish snapped at the older clownfish "hey,clownboy! Let the lady guess!" The school rearranged themselves again,into something with claws of some sort,hmm...

"where's the butter?" Dory yelled out "oh! Oh! It's on the tip of my tongue!" Marlin pretended to cough to tell Dory the answer "lobster!" The moon fish called him out on it though "saw that!" Marlin gave an innocent "what?"

The moon fish than shaped into something with...eight tentacles? "Lots of legs! Lives in the ocean!" Dory knew she'd get this one! "CLAM!" "Close enough!"

The large school rearranged themselves once more into a ship of some kind, the many fish singing in a jig like tune; Dory gave an impressed whistle "wow,they're good!" Marlin,very anxious and annoyed yelled "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE,JUST GIVE ME DIRECTIONS?!"

the fish than rearranged into what appeared to be Marlin with a frowney face and gave an impression on the grumpy clownfish " 'can somebody give me directions?'" Dory couldn't help but laugh,they nailed him on point!

"I'm serious!" The moon fish continued to mock Marlin " 'blah blah blah me me me!'" Marlin looked at them deadpaned "thank you." He turned his tail, and swam the other direction "oh,dear..."

Dory quickly swam in front of him to stop his trech further "hey,what's the matter?" Marlin replied in a sarcastic tone "what's the matter? I'm miles from home,with a fish that can't even remember her own name!" Dory,not realizing he was talking about her,replied "wow that must be frustrating.." Marlin ignored her comment,however "yeah,and meanwhile,my son is out there!"

"you're son,Cheeko?"  
"Nemo."  
"right,got it."

Marlin grumbled,swimming beside the cheerful tang "but it doesn't matter,because no one in this entire ocean is gonna help me!

"I'm helping you." Dory didn't hesitate,or even think,it's just came naturally to her,she didn't even think she belonged anywhere else,until now "wait right here."

Dory swam back over to the moon fish school "hey,guys?" The many fish,still arranged into a grumpy Marlin,asked "is he bothering you again?" Dory shook her head "no,no! Go easy on him,he's lost his son,Fabio,any chance you guys know how to get to P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney?"

"Sydney? Oh sure!" Dory turned back to her grumpy friend "hey! They know Sydney!" Marlin gave a slight gasp as he swam forward eagerly as Dory asked "you wouldn't know how to get there,would you?" 

The moon fish arranged themselves into a current like structure "what you're gonna want to do,is ride the E.A.C. That's East Australian Current." They changed again into an arrow pointed a little ways away "it's in that direction,you're gonna follow that for ehh,what do guys think? About three leagues? And it'll right past Sydney."

Marlin excitedly hugged Dory,though due to the size difference,it was more like he gave her a side hug from her dorsal fin "Dory,you did it!" Dory shrugged it off bashfully "daww,I'm just-helping along! That's me! Little helper!" As Marlin swam ahead,he called back "listen fellas,thank you!"

the moon fish approached Dory,making the Grumpy Marlin into a smiling,Happy Marlin "no problem,and uh,loosen up! Okay buddy?" Dory giggled "you guys really nailed him! Bye!" Just as she started swimming after her now determined friend, the moon fish stopped "hey miss? One more thing?" "Yes?" The moon fish arranged themselves into a trench "when you reach this trench,swim through it,not over it."

Dory nodded as she swam forward towards where Marlin was swimming "trench,through it,not over it. I'll remember!" 

Marlin was swimming pretty quickly as Dory tried to catch up and warn him before her God for saken head made her forget.

 

By the time she caught up,he looked at something in front of him very bewildered "hey, I gotta-I gotta tell ya something!" Dory than noticed where Marlin's eyes were looking and followed his gaze "whoa..."

There it was,the trench. The path straight ahead was dark, and cavernous,there was even a fish skeleton resting on a rock.

better not waste anytime!

"alright,let's go!" But Marvy...no! Marlin,dammit! Took her fin and held her back "no,bad trench,bad trench! C'mon,we're gonna swim over this thing." Marlin started swimming upwards,but..something didn't seem right...

"whoa,hold up partner,something tells me...we should swim through it,not over it." Marlin swam back to look Dory in the eyes "are you even looking at this thing? It's got death written all over it!"

"I'm sorry, but I really,really think we should swim through." Marlin countered "and I'm really, really done talking about this,over we go!" Dory looked him dead in the eyes "c'mon,trust me on this!" Mavi-MARLIN! Gave her a skeptical look "trust you?" Dory smiled "yes,trust,it's what friends do!"

Marlin sighed before pointing the other direction,startled "LOOK,SOMETHING SHINY!" Dory whipped around "WHERE?!" Marlin gave a defeated grunt "oh! It just swam over the trench,c'mon! We'll follow it!" Dory bounced slightly "okay!"

As the blue tang followed,she smiled excitedly,her freckle like face glowing as she and mar-Marlin. Reached the top of the trench,Dory blinked several times at how blue and clear it was "wow,sure is clear up here!" Marlin agreed "that's right,and look at that! There's the current,we should be there in no time."

Dory suddenly saw a small,absolutely adorable creature,even smaller than the forgetful tang's eyes "hey,little guy!" She thought she heard Brooks-Marlin,say something,but she didn't pay attention "I shall call him Squishy, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Squishy!" Dory cooed as if speaking to newly hatched baby "c'mere,c'mere little Squishy!" Dory started making nonsensical gibberish sounds, it was so cute! She moved her fin tip towards the little creature,to maybe give it a little poke-

ZAP!

"OW!" Squishy had bit her!

"DORY! That's a jellyfish!" Dory glared at the miniscule jellyfish "bad Squishy! Bad Squishy!" Marlin muttered under his breath "shoo!shoo! Get out!" He smacked it away with his tail,there was a small zapping sound coming from it as the tiny jellyfish went flying.

"c'mere,let me see.." Dory held her good fin up to stop him "don't touch it! Don't touch it!" Marlin reassured in a fatherly tone "I'm not,I'm just going to look." As Marlin held Dory's stung fin gently she asked in a whiny voice "hey! Why didn't it sting you?" As Dory hissed in pain Mart-UGH! Marlin! Replied "I live in this anemone, and I'm used to used to these kinds of stings..c'mere." "Ow!ow! Ow!"

Marlin gently pat her fin,making sure it didn't hurt "you're gonna be fine, but now we know,don't we?" Dory nodded with another small hiss of pain "that we don't want to touch these again,let's just be thankful,this time it was just a little one." Marlin suddenly gasped, and Dory quickly saw why.

"AAHH!!!!" The two reef fish grabbed hold of eachother out of instinct,there were now surrounded,by hundreds upon hundreds of jellyfish,it was a whole forest!

As Dory let go of her smaller friend,he cautioned "don't move!"....oh! They look bouncy!

"hey! Watch this! Boing! Boing!" Marlin let out a frightened yelp "Dory-!" Dory swam quicker than Marlin could blink and started bouncing playfully on another jellyfish "you can't catch me!~" Dory said in a sing-song voice.

Marlin seemed to have realized something, but Dory didn't know what as she bounced to another jellyfish "three in a row! Beat that!" Marlin approached "Dory, I've got an idea,we're uh,gonna play a game!" Dory gasped "a game? OH I LOVE GAMES! Pick me!!!"

"okay,here's the game,whoever can hope the fastest,out of these jellyfish wins! Rules!" "Okay,okay!" "You...can't touch the tentacles,only the tops!" Dory didn't waste any time and used her long angler fins to zoom off "OKAY! READY SET GO!"

Dory thought she heard Marlin say something,but she was already ahead! "You're gonna wanna go faster,if you wanna win!"

By the time Marlin had caught up,she already blasting off,happily whooping,from beside her,the older fish muttered under his breath "we're dodging death now. That's what we're doing,we're having fun at the same, I can do this,just be careful." Dory sped off as she said "yeah! Careful I don't make you cry when I win!" Marlin actually laughed as he sped up too,which was surprising,did he ever smile? "Oh, I don't think so!"

Both blue tang and clownfish laughed happily,bouncing off jellyfish after jellyfish,just about at the same pace.

"face it old man,you can't beat evolution,I was built for speed!" Marlin replied "the question is Dory,are you hungry?" Odd, the taste in her mouth told her they'd eaten kelp not too long ago "hungry?"

"yeah? Cause you're about to eat my bubbles!" Marlin suddenly dashed off so fast,Dory was shocked,guess clownfish are faster than they look.

But,as she thought about that for but a second,she didn't notice a jellyfish rising up,Dory squeaked and tried to swim out of the way, but it came too fast, and the poisonous tendrils whipped against Dory's right side,cutting through her sapphire blue,scaley skin.

The electrical surge that suddenly went through her body was excruciating. If she ever experienced this kind of pain before,for once,she was glad she forgot it.

Dory never screamed so loud,it made her throat burn, and painful tears flow forcefully from her eyes,mixing with the water, and alarming amount of blood that is her own.

Everything suddenly became blurry, and distant. The water was ice cold,Dory shivered,it was so hard to breathe,it was like her gills refused to work. Her eyes,her fins,everything. Felt so heavy,like they were being weighed down.

Why did everything hurt? Why is no one here? Where did he go again...

 

ugh. What was his named again...mar...marl....Marlin.Marlin.MARLIN!

"mar..." Dory tried to call out his name, but she couldn't form the words. Her voice was so raspy, and her words came out slurred.

Dory tried again "marli...m..." It hurt,it hurt so much!but she couldn't give up,could she? "Mar...hel..." Dory just couldn't form either word,was this really how she'd go?

"-ORY! DORY! DOOOORRRRY!!!" She knew that voice,she knew that frantic yelling,she didn't know, but it sounded like the kind of yelling when they met...how did they meet again? How...

A blur of orange came across her failing vision,she heard the concerned and frantic voice again "DORY!" The blur got closer,no...Marlin got closer,with a yell,he pulled her from the painful tentacles,holding her by the dorsal fin by one fin.

"a-am...I...dis...disqualified....?" She felt her savior of a friend flinch at hearing her raspy,slurred voice "no! Your uh,you're actually winning! But...you gotta stay awake! Um,where does P. Sherman live?"

She found it odd he'd forget, but she weakly said that address,once like a mantra, now more like a prayer.

"P...Sherman..." Her eyes were so heavy,it hurt, but she had to repeat the address! She had to!

"42....Wallaby....Way..." "THATS IT!" Marlin seemed to have found,or maybe realized something just then, but Dory kept repeating the address.

"...Sydney..." Marlin kept yelling for her to stay awake as he swam with her in his hold,Dory kept repeating the address as she heard him get zapped repeatedly.

"p....Sherman..."

Zap!

"42....Wallaby....Way..."

Zap!

"Sydney..."

Dory felt a small bit of relief at seeing the clear,blue water again. But her vision was failing. She looked up,reaching a fin upwards as Marlin had released and began passing out.

"mar...lin....sta...stay....a...awake."


	4. The E.A.C.

Dory felt something hard,she was laying on. Her side hurt,why did it hurt? It feels like her gills were on fire...what happened? She can't remember..."like that's new."

Dory suddenly saw an image of pink blurs everywhere,blood...her blood, and something orange...

"MARLIN!" Dory shot up,her eyes suddenly wide and alert,she suddenly regretted it though,as a burning pain shot up through her side,she winced and held her side with a whimper,she looked to see with horror there were three large scars across her right side,they still fairly fresh,red against her blue scales. What happened? Where was she? Where was Marlin? She was so scared,what if they got separated? What if...

"you okay?" She got startled,she looked to see a kid sea turtle,looking at her curiously "huh? Who..."

the turtle smiled as he swam forward "I'm Squirt! My Dad found you and this little clownfish dude, you were out like lights!" Dory gulped,forcing what would be her usual bright smile "I'm Dory,I...suffer from Short-Term Memory Loss." She suddenly realized "WAIT! You said there was a clownfish with me?! Where is he? Is okay?!"

Squirt replied "he's still snoozing, but my Dad has him! C'mon,follow me!" Dory nodded anxiously and followed the little sea turtle to his Dad.

Dory looked to see Marlin unconchious on the older turtle's shell,his face contorted into a grimace.

Dory gave a dry gulp,he looked like he was in pain...."is..is he okay?" The sea turtle father reassured the forgetful tang "no worries Little Blue, the little dude is gonna be fine,just needs to catch a few z's." 

Dory gulped "um...can I ask you a favor? Before I forget,can you keep an eye on him? And...maybe help him wake up a little?" The large sea turtle nodded "will do,  
Little Blue,try an' rest easy too, 'k?" Dory nodded,deciding to repeat it to herself so she'll remember.

Later,Dory wasn't sure how long it was, but it felt like a while,Squirt came over to give her company,he asked what happened to make her and Marlin so hurt,Dory tried to explain,but as her memory was worth squat,all the young sea turtle got from it was she and Marlin were...looking for Marlin's son,Jello, and somehow,were in a forest of jellyfish,Dory was suddenly alone in it, and got stung really bad, and Marlin came and saved her.

Dory decided she'd leave any storytelling to Marlin in the future. 

Though,Squirt definitely seemed impressed, and said they were 'totally sick' according to him,that was a good thing...

a little bit later (at least Dory thinks so) Squirt gave her some type of seaweed,said it was from the Hawaiin current, and was supposed to help with jellyfish stings; with some help (and a few reminders) Dory wadded the seaweed onto the fresh scars, smililar of how humans put bandages on injuries. 

The seaweed definitely helped,released some of the pain,though it still stung a little, and due to the stings being across her gills,made it abit difficult to breathe.

Thankfully, the sea turtles showed her breathing exercises, and did it often enough for her to remember,it made it much easier.

Being more able bodied than (Dory thinks) a few hours ago,Dory got into her more playful mood,no longer needing the seaweed,it only hurt if her scars were tampered with; Dory was playing hide and seek with the sea turtle kids,she's pretty sure she might've skipped or repeated some numbers, but she continued to count,she never had anyone to play with before!...she thinks.

At one point,during her counting,she thought she heard someone, but refused to break her concentration and counted.

28...29...!

"30! READY OR NOT,HERE I COME!" Dory swam off fast she could,searching for the hiding sea turtles until...

"THERE YOU ARE!" The many little turtles came out from they're now compromised hiding place,laughing happily "catch me if you can!" Dory swam off happily laughing with them as they chased her throughout the current.

She didn't notice at first, but Squirt had joined in the chase, but a moment later, Dory stopped to see Marlin having talked with Crush (?) Dory smiled brightly,he was okay! "Look everybody!"

Squirt poked his head out from the small crowd of sea turtle kids "hey, I know that dude! He's the Jellyman!" Marlin gave a sideways smile; Dory looked at the little sea turtles "well go on,jump on him!"

"huh?" Almost immediately, the little turtles charged at him,all yelling  
"TURTLE PILE!!" "NO,NO,WAIT!" 

It was too late,he has been chosen. The Turtle Pile has chosen him.

The many turtles barbarded him with countless questions,it wasn't until he was released did he get a chance to talk "hold on,one at a time!" A sea turtle poked his side "Mr. Fish,did you die?"

With a chuckle,Dory apologized "sorry, I was kinda vague,with the details." Squirt tilted his head curiously "so where ya goin' ?" Marlin replied "well,you see my son, he was taken-he was taken away from me..." Oh! That poor fish!

The childish group all gasped (including Dory herself) and gathered around in a single spot,Dory gasped "no.way." Squirt asked innocently "what happened?"

Marlin replied "oh,no,no, kids,I... I don't wanna talk about it.." The sea turtle kids pleaded to hear the tale,Dory knew Marlin probably wouldn't like to talk about it, but decided to smile encouragingly for her friend.

He seemed to have a rather large soft spot for kids,as he said "well,okay..." "This is gonna be good,I can tell!"

"see, I live on this reef,a long way from here, and my son,Nemo...s-see,he was mad at me, and I... I guess he wouldn't of done it if I hadn't been so hard on him,I don't know... Anyway, I swam into the open water and I tried to stop them, but the boat was too fast! So we swam out and..."

Dory listened intently to the story,she only wished she remembered it,one of the sea turtles went to tell a tuna nearby,swimming in the current.

Dory swam over to Marlin,smiling "so,why'd you cut it off? The story was so great!" Dory barely recalled the story, but Marlin had stopped just before they were in the Jellyfish Forest.

Marlin shifted his eyes slightly before replying "cliffhanger..." The older clownfish's eyes suddenly cast onto Dory's jellyfish scars,a look of guilt rising in his features. 

Deciding to reassure her friend before she had the chance to forget,she said "it only looks bad,Squirt found this seaweed, and now I feel like I could,could swim through jellyfish and make a sandcastle at the same time!" Wait,what's a sandcastle?

Marlin still looked a little downcast as he replied "please don't." Dory sighed,she really hoped to cheer him up!for whatever reason he upset...

Dory sighed before realizing she hadn't even thanked him yet! Why,she'd lose her own fin if it wasn't attached to her body!

Dory grabbed Marlin into a big hug, the sudden hug surprised him, and was about to ask before Dory said "you really saved me out there! I'm...not sure how, but I really owe you one,partner! No one's ever helped me like that before, I uh...don't think anyone's ever helped me out ever,but I don't..remember."

Just as Dory released him from her 'bear' hug,Marlin said "uh,well... I think I'm gonna just...go ahead and ask Crush how long it'll take to Sydney.." Dory smiled and waved happily as he swam over to the mellow sea turtle "okay,bye!"

Dory swam over to Squirt to see if he'd like to play tag when she heard a yell of "DOWN CURRENT!" Dory gulped "oh boy." A 'down current' was like going through a whirlpool,she's experienced it enough times for her to know.

She swam for the nearest sea turtle and grabbed shell tightly as she could,the crazy whirling down current caused her to spin several times,from the back,she heard Marlin yelling and out of the courner of her eye,she saw Marlin holding onto Crush's shell for dear life "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Dory couldn't help but giggle a little bit "I guess he doesn't leave the anemone too much!" As the current went back to normal level,Marlin was hanging over the shell, looking about near to barf, but not wanting to hurl on shell.

As Dory released from her own hold,Marlin sluggishly swam over with a small groan "ugh,well...Crush says it'll take about two days to get to Sydney,so I guess we're gonna be here awhile.." Dory smiled "looks like we're gonna have a little fun for a while longer too! I'm gonna go see if Squirt wants to play tag!" Marlin raised a brow "you sure you want to be swimming around so much? What if your stings reopen?"

Dory rolled her bright,magenta eyes,he was such a dad! "I'll be fine! I've been playing with Squirt and his friends for...what time is it?" Marlin looked up toward the surface before replying "noon." Dory smiled again "for about two hours!... I think."

Dory swam off to go and play,Marlin wanting to play it safe (like usual,Dory may not remember,but she can tell a worry-wort when she saw one,especially after three days.) followed to make sure she didn't get hurt.

It eventually got dark though, and Dory was really tired,so she curled up on a turtle shell,out like a light in a matter of seconds.

"Carlos, the piñata's dripping..."

"the moon says moo..."

"the nachos have frozen...-"

Bonk!

"Ow!" Dory rubbed her nose as she looked around,she had bumped into a sleeping sea turtle,she'd been sleep swimming.

She gave a large yawn, and was about to go hit the seabed again,when she noticed something orange that immediately caught her eye. The forgetful tang looked up to see Marlin,he had his head sticking out of the current,his eyes skyward.

Curious,Dory swam up to him,he didn't seem to notice,so she greeted "hi Marlin!" The smaller fish nearly jumped out of the current at hearing her suddenly speak. He relaxed though when he saw her "oh. Hey Dory,w-what are you doing up?" She just shrugged "forgot. What about you?"

Marlin was silent,Dory saw for a split second,he looked at her scars again. Wait,has he been doing that? She shook herself to clear her head. She was about to say something, but Marlin suddenly spoke.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him with a tilted head "huh? Why are you sorry?" Marlin seemed to have fumbled with his words abit before he replied "it's my fault you got stung,I... I should've listened to you."

Wait,she got stung? Oh wait,jellyfish scars. Duh.

"it's nothing,really-" "no, it is. You almost died Dory. I didn't think, and to make matters worse,I left you with the jellyfish. You can't tell me this." Marlin pointed a fin to the large,imposing scars "is nothing." Dory sighed,she may not remember,but she did know it really hurt in the Jellyfish Forest, but she forgot! There wasn't anyway Marlin could've known! Plus,it's not like it's the first time she's been hurt.

"Marlin,I...know it looks bad, but it'll be fine! Besides,I forgot about it,you couldn't of known!" Marlin looked ready to argue,but just sighed defeated. He looked like he wanted to say more, but decided against it.

Deciding to let it out before she forgot,again,Dory said,quite plainly "I've had worse. Things like this just,kinda happen! You can't stop it,you just gotta...go with the flow,y'know?" Marlin looked at her surprised,Dory wasn't sure why though,what had they been talking about again?

Dory than looked upwards,she always liked the stars,they were just so bright, and pretty! "Y'know,I never knew why, but I always liked looking up at night! Then again, I never knew much of anything... But I just feel...relaxed. You ever looked up before?" 

Dory looked to Marlin,he gave a light sigh "once. But not anymore..." Dory gave him a playful push with her fin "aw! Why not? It's a real great view,ain't it?"

Marlin looked between her and the blurry starry sky above.

"yeah. Quite the view..."


	5. If there's a whale,there's a way!

The next couple of days passed by oddly quickly,then again,pretty much everything was fast to Dory.

Squirt had called her and Marlin over,said Crush wanted to see them. On the way, Dory couldn't help but wonder when they'd reach P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way, Sydney.

As both reef fish settled themselves on Crush's shell,he stated "alright,you're exits coming up,dudes!"

Marlin looked around "where? I don't see it!" Dory suddenly spotted a distant current, off in the distance,in a spiral-ish shape "THERE! I SEE IT! I SEE IT!"

Marlin looked to Crush to confirm this "you mean the swirling vortex of terror?!" Crush replied simply "that's it dude." Marlin gave an exasperated "of course it is."

Crush turned his head back towards Marlin and Dory "now,first! Find your exit buddy." Oh! This is serious! Dory clung her fins to Marlin,keeping a firm grip on him "oof!" Was his response; he attempted to get out of her hold, but she had very strong fins, so he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"do you have,you're exit buddy?" Dory didn't even blink as she answered "yes!" Crush nodded "now,Squirt here is gonna give you advice,on proper exiting technique." As Crush turned his head forward again,Squirt swam forward "hey! We're gonna have a great jump today!" Marlin slowly shifted his gaze at Dory, but she tried her best to stay focused.

It didn't help very much. 

Squirt yelled so quickly,neither her or Marlin understood what he told them. Marlin jestered with his fins slightly as he exclaimed "he's trying to speak to me! I know it!" He slipped out of Dory's hold through her underfin,which surprised the younger fish abit as Marlin spastically said "look,you're really cute; but I don't know what you're saying! Say the first part again!"

"ALRIGHT,JELLYMAN,GOGOGO!!!" Out of nowhere,Squirt flipped both forgetful tang and neorotic clownfish into the current.

"WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
"WHOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!"

as Dory and Marlin went swirling and flipping around in the exit current,Dory whooped loudly over the current while Marlin screamed in terror, but that terror turned to joy quite quickly.

As the insane ride ended,both came out laughing, and smiling. Dory smiled at her friend as she gave another whoop,flinging her fins in the air. Marlin chuckled out his last bit laughter before he said "that was...fun! I actually enjoyed that!" Oh,would you look at that!

"hey look! Turtles!" Dory waved happily as Crush (?) said "most excellent! Now,just turn your fishy tails around, and swim on straight to Sydney!" Marlin waved as Crush yelled out "no worries,dude!" Marlin waved as well as he waved "no worries,thank you! Dude Crush!"

The turtles had began to drift off with the current as Marlin muttered "oh,Nemo would've loved this..." He suddenly seemed to have realized something as he yelled towards the passing sea turtles "oh! HEY CRUSH,I ALMOST FORGOT,HOW OLD ARE YOUUUUU?" Out in the distance,both reef fish could just make out his reply "150 dude! And still young! Rock on!"

"150...150! I gotta remember that!" Dory gave an affirmative nod before looking in front of them "whoa." Marlin looked, and shared a similar expression.

The water was murky, and grayish; nothing else far as the eye can see.

"we going in there?"  
"yep."  
"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way, Sydney?"  
"yep. We're just going to swim straight."

Dory nodded as the both of them swam forwards,Dory sang to herself "just keep swimming,swimming-" "Dory." Dory stopped singing, and settled with humming with a hop in her swim.

They just kept swimming, but it seemed to have taken a long time as Marlin muttered under his breath "man,this is really taking a while..." Dory excitedly said "oh! How about we play a game?" Marlin thought for a second "okay."

"I'm thinking of something uh,orange-" "it's me." They're game went on like that for...well,Dory is never sure on time,but it definitely felt like a while. 

"It orange, and it's uh,small, and white stripes-" "me, and just a guess for the next one,me." Man! He must be some kind of gaming master! "Okay,that's just scary." Marlin stopped "wait a minute,I've definitely seen this floating speck before. That means we've been swimming in circles, and that means we're not going straight."

Oh geez,he's getting into his panic-y mood again! "Hey," "let's go to the surface! We'll figure it out there!" "Hey,hey!" "C'mon! Let's go!" Just as Marlin started swimming upwards,Dory spun him by the tail, and grabbed him upside down by the face "HEY!" Marlin stopped for a second "...what?" Dory replied in a calming manner "relax."

The forgetful tang released her older friend as she said "take a deep breath." Dory inhaled deeply, and exhaled,just like the breathing exercises,Marlin decided to follow her instructions, and did the same.

"now! Let's ask someone for directions!" Marlin sarcastically replied "oh,fine. Who do you wanna ask? The speck? There's nobody here!" Dory rolled her eyes slightly "well, there has to be someone,it's the ocean silly! We're not the only two out here. Let's see..." 

Dory looked to the left "okay,no one there." To the right "nope,nada." Forwards, there was a distant,shadowy figure "oh! There's somebody!" Dory started swimming towards the stranger "HEY,EXCUSE-" Marlin suddenly swam in front of her "Dory! Look,now it's my turn; I see something dark and mysterious,it's a fish we don't know, and if we ask it directions,it could injest us, and spit out our bones!" Yesh! It's always with the danger with this guy! She's bigger than him,not like she's tried to gobble him up!...or has she?

"what is it with men, and asking for directions?" Marlin gave a slight eye roll "look, I don't want to take the gender card right now,you wanna play a card? Let's play the let's not die card." 

Dory looked him right in the eyes "you wanna get outta here,don't you?" Marlin was quick to reply "of course I do!" Dory gave an expectant nod "than how are we gonna do that if we don't give it a shot,hmm?HMM?" Marlin muttered "Dory,you don't really unsta-" Dory waved her fins as she interrupted "come on! Trust me on this!"

Marlin opened his mouth to say something, but his gaze fell on Dory's scars,a look of guilt on his face. Dory couldn't really remember how they got there,just that it was... Painful, and...oddly familiar. But Marlin had been looking at them a lot with that look, at least,Dory thinks so.

Marlin gave a sigh of defeat as he moved to the side "...alright." Dory swam forward abit happily "HELLO! Little fella?" Dory waved "hello!" She nudged the smaller fish with her fin "don't be rude,say hi!" Marlin gave a nervous "um,hello!" In response.

"WE NEED TO FIND HIS SON,BINGO!"  
"Nemo."  
"HIS SON,NEMO,WHO WAS TAKEN To..uh..."  
"Sydney."  
"SYDNEY! YES! ITS REALLY,REALLY IMPORTANT WE GET THERE AS FAST AS WE CAN, SO CAN YOU PLEASE HELP US?"

The figure in the distance was silent,Dory assumed he must be shy,so she clapped encouragingly "c'mon little fella,c'mon!" Marlin squinted his eyes slightly "Dory...I'm a little fella... I don't think that's a little fella."

"MMMmmmrrrRRRROOOOO!"

Oh! A whale! Possibly a bluewhale....

"oh,oh! Big fella! Big f-whale! Okay!" Dory felt little awkward now "maybe he only speaks whale..." Dory's whale-speak was pretty rusty (at least she thought so) but she supposed she could at least try.

"WWWEEEeeeee nEEEEEeeeeD tooOOOO-"   
"Dory,what're you doing?"  
"FFFIIIIiiiiinDDD HIIIIIiiiiissssss sooOOOOONNNNN!!!-"  
"Are-are you sure you speak whale?"  
"CCCAAAaaaaannn yOOOOOUUUUuuuuu PLLLLEEEaaaaasssEEEEE-"  
"Dory,HEAVAN KNOWS WHAT YOUR SAYING!"  
"GGGGgggggiiiiIIIIIVVVVEEEE UUUUUSSSSsssss diRRRRREEEECCCCttttIIIIIOOOoons? "

The whale began turning,Marlin in a monotone voice said "see? He's swimming away." Oh no! Maybe she can get him to come back?

"CCCCOOOOoooommMMMMMEEEE BBBBBAAAaaacccKKK!!!" Marlin rolled his eyes "Dory,he's not coming back,you offended him!"

Dory lightly hit him with her fins slightly "maybe another dialect?" She round up her vocal cords to what should be considered impossible.

"MmmmWWWWWWOOOOOOooooo!!!!!" Marlin grumbled "Dory,this not whale, you're speaking like,upset stomach." Hmm...maybe he was a humpback? Those can be easily confused...

"Maybe I should try humpback?" Marlin shook his head "no,don't try humpback!" 

"MMMMRRRRRROOOOO!!!! MMMRRROOOOO!!!!"

Marlin jumped slightly at Dory's sudden vocal increase "okay. You actually sound sick." Probably just isn't loud enough! "Maybe louder huh?"

"RRROOOOHHHH!!!!! RRRRROOOOooooHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Dory suddenly covered her mouth,as if she had offended someone "that sounded orca,didn't it sound a little orca-ish?" Marlin jestered with his fins "it didn't sound orca! It sounded like nothing I've ever heard!"

Dory tried practicing her whale while Marlin muttered "ugh. May as well,he might be hungry..." Dory rolled her eyes slightly "oh,don't worry! Whales don't eat clownfish, they eat krill!"

Suddenly,there was a large group of krill swimming off in fear "oh look! Krill!" There was a rumbling sound from behind,to which both she and Marlin looked behind to see...

The whale swimming right towards them,mouth open.

Marlin quickly grabbed Dory's fin as he frantically tried swimming forwards "MOVE DORY! MOOOOOVVVVEEEE!!!!"

But it was too late,as both blue tang and clownfish was swept inside the mouth of the whale. 

 

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

In the mouth of the whale,Dory let herself ride among the current,having far too much fun! Marlin,on the other fin.

"RRRRRAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"  
Thud!

Was having a hard time,but Dory took it as Marlin being his usual grumpy self, and took no mind to it.

"WHOO! C'mon! You gotta try this!" Marlin grumbled "will you just stop it?!" Dory flipped herself right side up (when did she turn upside down?) and asked "why? What's wrong?" It seemed really fun in here!

"we're inside a whale! Don't you get it?!" Dory looked around,amazed "wow...a whale! Y'know,I speak whale!" She replied in a matter of factly tone. But Marlin just charged full speed towards the whale's mouth again "NO! YOUR INSANE! YOU CAN'T SPEAK WHALE!!"

Dory forgot they're conversation as she rode along the current once again,let herself drift off with it; ending up where Marlin had just been charging full speed at.

"WHOOO-HOO-HOO!!!" 

Noticing he was there,Dory looked down to see Marlin,on the tongue of the whale, just lying there in a heap.

"h-hey...you...you okay?" Dory swam to him slowly,she tried to coax the older clownfish "there,there,it's alright,it'll be okay!" Dory couldn't help but feel a very rare and odd feeling of da java vú.

"no...no it won't." Marlin sounded so...defeated. But Dory wouldn't give up on him! He didn't give up on her! Did he? "Sure it will! You'll see!" Marlin sighed miserably "no... I promised him I would never let anything happen to him..." Huh,weird...

"huh. That's a funny thing to promise..." Marlin was confused "...what?" Dory explained "well,you can't anything happen to him,then not anything would ever happen to him." Marlin looked thoughtful.

Dory gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile "not much fun for little Harpo!" Marlin looked at her for a second,than he sighed,laying his head down; but with a small half smile on the corners of his lips.


	6. To Sydney!

There was a sudden jerk,just then.

Marlin looked around,confused by the sudden stop "what's going on?" Dory shrugged "don't know,I'll ask him."

Dory swam up a little as she bellowed "wwwWWWWWHHHHAAAAaaaaattttssssS goooIIIIIiiiNNNGGGggg OOOOooooonnnNNNN?"

"MMMMMRRRRRROOOOOuuuuuUUUUUUU!!!!!!!"

Dory and Marlin covered they're ears at the loud reply,it was harder to make out with how close to the throat and vocal cords they were....

"I think he says we've stopped." Marlin rolled his eyes as swam up next to the forgetful tang "well,of course,we've stopped. Just-stop trying to speak whale! You'll just make things worse."

Rrrrrooooh!

The water suddenly made a gurgling noise,both reef fish turned to see the water going down the whale's throat,much like in a human drain. 

"Oh no. Look at what you did!" Marlin was panicking,Dory raised a brow "ya sure about that?" Marlin jestered with his fins towards the draining water "look! It's already half-empty!"

It didn't...seem like it to the younger fish.

Dory tilted her head to side slightly "I don't know,kinda looks half full." Marlin,becoming neorotic again,snapped "STOP IT! IT'S HALF EMPTY!"

"RRRRrrrrhhHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!"

Yikes. This guy needed a losange. Wait,what's a losange?

"okay,that one was a little bit tougher. He either said,we should go to the back of the throat,or-he says he wants a root beer float." Wait,what's a root beer float?

"OF COURSE HE WANTS US TO GO THERE! THAT'S EATING US!!!" Marlin slapped his tail against one of the..."that's a taste bud,riiight?" "C'MON MOBY,DO I TASTE GOOD?!" Marlin turned to Dory "tell him I'm not interested in being lunch!"

Dory took him seriously and nodded "okay. HhhhhEEEEEEeeee-" Marlin stopped her with both fins "stop talking to him!"

"AAAHHHH!!!!"

The tongue of the whale suddenly rose up,the last of the water draining,both blue tang and clownfish held onto a taste bud each for dear life.

"what's going on?!" Dory gulped as she felt her gills drying slightly,it didn't help her damaged side cause one of her gills to intake water slower than the other "I'll check! WWWHHHa-" Marlin stopped her immediately "NO! No whale. You can't speak whale!"

Dory knew she could! She didn't know how! But she could! "Yes I can!" The older clownfish fish didn't listen, and before he seemed to even know what he was saying, he yelled "NO! You think you can do these things, but you just can't! Nemo!"

Dory was confused,why did he call her- oh.ohhh.

Some type of realization seemed to have hit Marlin,as the anger in his expression slowly melted away.

"MMMMMRRRRrrrrrOOOOOOooooo!!!!!"

Welp. If he says so!

"okay." Dory immediately let go of her hold on the taste bud, but she only started falling when Marlin yelped "DORY!" He let go of the his position,grabbed Dory by the fin, and held onto the closest taste bud like a lifeline.

"he says,it's time to let go! Everything's gonna be alright!" Dory yelled to Marlin in what she hoped was a comforting tone. Marlin looked at her with an expression mixing with both concern and skepticism "how do you know? How do you know nothing bad is going to happen?!"

Dory never said that. Bad things just happen, and it can't be prevented,Dory knows that more than anyone,even with her amnesmic tendencies.

"I don't!" Marlin looked between Dory, and the throat of the whale; he closed his eyes tight, and let go of the taste bud.

Both surgeonfish and clownfish fell down.

and down.

Down.

Foom!

The traveling reef fish were blown sky high.

"AAAAAAHHHHWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAA!!!!!"

Splash!

It was over as quickly as it had begun,next thing Dory and Marlin knew,they were safely in the water.

Dory smiled brightly as Marlin checked himself,as if to make sure he was really still there before laughing cheerfully,tipped Dory's chin upwards, and swam in a joyful spiral "WE'RE ALIVE!!!"

The duo poked their heads out of the water,oh look! Words! "Hey look! Syd-ny.Sydney! Sydney! Sydney again!" Just about everywhere Dory looked, the same word was there on just about anything!

"you were right Dory!we made it! We're gonna find my son.." The two looked to see the whale taking his leave,Marlin took his best shot at bluewhale "TTTHHHaaaaaaannnKKKK YOUUUUU SSSIIIIIIIIIiiiirrrrr!!!!!"

"huh. Wish I could speak whale.." Wait,did she? 

"Now we just gotta find the boat that took him!" "Right!" Marlin gave a slight flip in the water "c'mon Dory! We can do this!"

 

Dory.Was.Exhausted.

She and Marlin had been searching for a specific boat where his son,Lingo,had been taken on. But no such luck,so far.

"do any of these boats,look familiar to you?" Dory was never good with time,but from how tired she was, and the fact her tail had fallen asleep,it'd been at least ten hours.

But Marlin was about as determined as ever "no,but the boat has to be here somewhere...c'mon Dory...we're gonna find it!" Dory tried to stay positive as she half-yawned,half-said "I'm excited,are you excited? Yawwwwn."

Marlin lightly tapped her face with his fins to keep her awake "c'mon Dory wake up!" Dory opened her eyes a little, but they wideded when she saw a figure flying towards them in the distance.

she warned "DUCK!" But,Marlin seemed to have taken her warning in the literal sense as he turned,with a matter of fact tone "that's not a duck it's a....PELICAN!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Dory grabbed Marlin from behind, and tried swimming back, but her movements were too slow, and sluggish; the pelican swooped in, and closed them both in his mouth.

Dory still held onto Marlin from behind,while the pelican's mouth snapped shut "oh,kelp and seaweed..." 

Before they knew it though, the pelican swallowed down the precious water, the two reef fish going down with it.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!" Dory and Marlin were already in the throat of the hungry bird,when Marlin used his fins and his tail to stop they're decent; Dory held back a Yelp as she landed on her bad side.

"NO! I didn't come all this way just to be breakfast!" Dory wasn't sure, but she made a guess the pelican was choking, and she suddenly had an idea, but took note she needed to do it now before she forgot.

Dory grabbed Marlin's fin "Dory,what're you?" Dory tilted her head upwards, and using her tail and free fin,started climbing up the slimy throat in a swimming motion.

The pelican's muscles suddenly spasmed,sending both blue tang and clownfish flying up to the tongue,which suddenly stuck out,revealing another pelican.

"AAAAHHH!!!!!"  
"LOVE A DUCK!"

The new pelican suddenly hit the other pelican in the back of the head,sending the both of them flying out. Dory could already feel her gills drying,from beside where she helplessly flopped about,she heard Marlin gasp "I have to find my son,Nemo!"

Dory thought she heard the pelican say something, but she couldn't tell since her lack of water distracted her,while both fish hungry birds took a moment to talk, she and Marlin took the opportunity to flop out of there,hopefully to the water, but they're vision was so blurry,neither could completely tell which way the water was.

"hey wait! Come back!" The pelican was running towards them "Dory,keep going! He's crazy!" Like she needed to be told twice! She's forgetful,not stupid.

Dory tried crawling forwards with her fins while flopping in a hope to reach the sweet release of water.

"stop! I've got something to tell ya!"

Splat!

Just inches where Marlin's face had been,a single white splatter fell.

Dory shifted her eyes as she looked in horror to see hundreds upon hundreds of seagulls,surrounding them "mine?"

Dory did her best to keep her breathing and movements minimal, the pelican lowered his head "don't make any,sudden moves. Hop inside my mouth,if you want to live." Dory wasn't sure if he was telling the truth,he seemed sincere, but she stayed quiet.

Marlin had a sarcastic tone in his voice,as he replied "hop in your mouth,huh? And how...does that...*gasp* *wheeze* make me live?" Marlin felt the weight of being out of the water,both he and Dory saw it.

"Because,I can take you to your son." Marlin seemed doubtful though "yeah,right." The pelican tried to convince him furtherly "no, I know you're son. He's orange, and has a gimpy fin on one side-" 

Dory watched as Marlin had a realization and,disregarding the immediate danger,jumped about five in the air,yelling "THAT'S NEMOOO!!!!"

That was when,the feeding frenzy was set off. From all directions,seagulls swooped down at them.

At least five had grabbed Dory by her tail,her fins,her head,just about everywhere "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

But Dory was suddenly rescued from the constant pulling and yanking by the pelican's beak,he swooped her in, and she landed on something soft that gave a pained "Oof!" Dory looked around wildly "WHAT WAS ZAT?!!" From under her,she heard "Dory,it's me,you're...your on my gills!"

Before Dory could give a sheepish apology to her neorotic friend, the beak suddenly opened again,a wave of water coming in.

Dory felt relief, but not before she had a bit of a coughing fit "*hack* whew...oh boy, oh golly,thank you Mr. Pelican!" 

There was a sudden jerk as the pelican yelled out "buckle your seatbelts!" Marlin muttered "what's a seatbelt?" Dory just shrugged in response.

The regal tang's curiosity got the best of her as she swam up,bobbing her head at the surface of the water,amazed to see all the boats and docks passing by,she couldn't help but give a big whoop!

Marlin was next to her, and while not as enthusiastic as Dory was,was still in awe. 

The pelican twisted and turned to get the gulls off they're tail,how did they even get into this?!

But,just then,Dory saw they were heading straight for the mast of a boat! Dory grabbed Marlin with an underfin,both screaming in terror "AAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

The pelican suddenly did a sideways maneuver,going between a gap,both forgetful tang and neorotic clownfish holding onto eachother for dear life.

The hundreds of gulls slamming straight into the mast,some even getting stuck in it; Dory gave them all a cheerful wave as they departed.

Marlin looked to they're savior "thank you...if you hadn't come in when you did,we'd both be seagull bait." The pelican replied "not a problem,Marlin." The older clownfish tilted his head "how do you know.." The pelican answered "not an animal on land or sea doesn't know about your journey,you're quite the father,I'd say! Oh,do forgive me, I didn't give you my name yet,it's Nigel."

Dory smiled brightly,he was so nice! "Hiya Nigel! I'm Dory!" Nigel seemed to have smiled "well,you I hadn't heard of,pleasure to meet you,Dory." She smiled just as Marlin acknowledged the elephant in the room.

"you said you knew where my son is,right? Where is he?" Dory saw he was getting worried again,so she decided to ask to "is he okay?"

Nigel reassured "not to worry,he's been in a fish tank with some good friends of mine." Marlin sighed at that, and Dory couldn't help but be excited! She was going to meet Peepo! (That was his name,right?)


	7. I'm home.

In mere moments,at least for Dory, the duo,now trio stopped at a window,where a fish tank was right next to.

"hey! I found his dad!" While Dory searched excitedly to see her closest friend's son, Marlin asked frantically "where's Nemo? Where is he?!" The fish in the tank,who looked just about as anxious as Marlin did,pointed across the room "dentist! He's over there!"

Dory looked to see a small fishy bag,about to be thrown in the trash,her excited smile disapeared, and Marlin seemed to have saw it too,as he pleaded "Nigel! Get in there!" The newcomer replied "I can't go in there!"

But apparently,Marlin was feeling crazy today.

"oh,yes you can!" Marlin dove down into the water,Dory tried to reason "uh,mar-" but the neorotic clownfish father didn't listen as he came back up,having death grip on Nigel's tongue "CHARGE!"

Before Dory knew it,Nigel was forced into the office,squawking startlingly,Dory knew not to mess around, and held onto the rim of Nigel's beak for dear life,a frightened sqeak escaping her.

The humans inside,including the one that almost threw Chuck (?) into the trash, almost immediately started panicking as Nigel flew all across the room in a panic.

Dory didn't dare let go,even though she got scared witless when she forgot what was happening. Just then,Nigel bumped right into the human with the fishy bag,causing it to fall with a thump on a small,metal table.

She heard Marlin gasp in what sounded like horror,Dory swam over to look, and apart of her wished she didn't.

There,in the little plastic bag,was a tiny clownfish,she could see,plain as day,one fin was much smaller than the other, but what horrified the younger fish,was the fact the poor clownfish child,was in fact,belly-up. 

All fish with a sense of mind knew what that ment. That clownfish,Marlin's son,was gone.

Dory gasped in horror,she may of forgotten his name,countless times,even forgot they were searching once or twice, but she was no fool, and she never felt so bad for someone,all her life.

"oh..oh,my goodness." Just as the words left her mouth, the human that had once held the little fishy baggie,slammed Nigel's beak shut, and forced them out.

Dory went under the water where Marlin was "Marlin,I..." But he didn't even look at her, and the way he looked,it was as if he wasn't even alive,Dory couldn't blame him, not in the slightest.

What felt like eternity,Nigel finally opened his beak,letting the two reef fish back into the water,Marlin just looked so...lifeless.Dory was silent,purely out of respect,she didn't remember much, but what she knew was a whole different story.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." Nigel's voice sounded about as broken as Marlin looked "truly I am." With that,he flew off, and almost immediately,Marlin went under the water.

Dory looked back at where he went,twice at least; and dove back in with him. 

Before the only recently scarred tang knew it,she started swimming up to him, but what would she say? She had no idea what he could be going through, and the way she was,she doubted she ever would.

Dory thought of giving an ice breaker first "h-hey-" but Marlin stopped her.

"Dory. If-if it wasn't for you, I... I never would've even made it here,so...so thank you." Despite the tension,Dory couldn't help but smile,to her knowledge,no one ever was so gracious to her.

But then,Marlin started swimming away.

Confused,Dory quickly swam in front of him "w-wait,where...where are you going?" Marlin didn't even look her in the eye.

"it's over Dory. We failed.Nemo's gone, and...I'm going home." The older fish started swimming past the bright eyed surgenfish.

"No! Not...not again,not...not without my say in it!" Dory gasped "no,you can't..." More to herself,than to Marlin,truthfully.

Marlin just kept swimming, but not in a good way.

"s-STOP!" He stopped, but didn't look at her.

Dory gulped "it's now or never,Dory." 

Dory spoke,in a shaky voice "please don't go away,please? No one's ever stuck with me for so long before." It was true,for what felt like forever,Dory's always been alone, and more often than not,fish would either be annoyed and ignore her,or take advantage of her amnesmic tendencies.

Marlin turned his head,but only slightly,still not facing Dory "and if you leave..." I'll be alone again."I just, I remember things better with you, I do! Look.."

Dory tried to recite the address again,but..."P. Sherman,42..." What was the rest again? "Ugh! Dammit! Of all the times to forget that damn address!" "40...2..." 

Dory tried slamming her fins against her skull in an attempt to remember "oh,damn it all to hell!" 

"It's there! I know it is, I do! And when I look at you, I can feel it. A-and I look at you,and I..." Dory knew the word,she's known it since she's met Marlin "I'm home." Dory was never so sure of anything in her whole life,memories or not; until now,she never knew what a home felt like,Marlin was home.

"Please.I don't want that to go away..." Dory felt a large lump in her throat,she didn't want to go back to that life,it was a living hell,she didn't want to...to..

"I don't want to forget." It felt awful,forgetting everything that ever mattered,in mere minutes, and it felt worse when she was all alone.

What Marlin said,absolutely shattered Dory's heart.

"I..." Marlin sounded choked up,like he dreaded to say it "I'm sorry Dory. But I...do." 

As Marlin swam away,Dory,felt her heart break and shatter,her fins going limp at her sides.

Just like everyone else,he left.

Just like everybody else,he deserted her.

Just like everybody else,he abandoned her.

Dory blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"where...where am I?" Where was she last? Why was the water so dark and murky? Why was she crying? Was she with someone?

Dory was panicking,she always did when she found herself somewhere like this, and..."oh God,how...how did I get these SCARS?! What happened?! Who..who..hurt... Who."

Dory started swimming in circles around a buoy,she was hyperventilating,she wanted to stay positive,she really did,that was always how she would cope, but there was something...no,someone missing.

But who?

She looked around frantically as kept circling the buoy,not knowing what to do.

A flurry of questions raced through.

where was she?

Who was with her last?

why did her gills hurt?

why was she crying?

Why did she have such ungodly scars?

why...why was she like this?!

Why...why...why.

Dory didn't know how long she'd been there,circling,panicking. Until her fins, and even her tail hurt,they felt so sore, and her throat and chest felt so heavy.

"um.."

Why did she always have to be alone?

"excuse me?"

Where was her family? Why did no one...care?

"are.."

Why did she forget? 

"Are you alright?"

Dory whimpered as she answered the voice "I...don't know where I am.." Like she ever did. "I... I think I lost someone, but I... I can't remember."

The fish that had talked to her,a little clownfish,Dory didn't know why, but the fact made her both happier, and distressed; the clownfish kid had a bum fin,much smaller than the other. 

The clownfish smiled kindly "hey,it's ok,it's ok." He spoke so gently, and in a reassuring way,Dory stopped circling to look at him "I'm looking for someone too" the younger fish than got an idea "hey,we can both look together!"

Dory sniffled,happy to meet a nice fish this time.

The regal tang whipped away a tear "I-I'm Dory.." 

The little clownfish waved slightly with his good fin "I'm Nemo."

Dory smiled.

But then she stopped.

"Nemo...have I...heard that before?"

The name sounded...oddly familiar, but where...? 

"Nemo?" Dory thought about it for a second, but decided it was nothing, and shrugged it off "that's a nice name."

With that,Dory followed the little clownfish,humming her little tune.


	8. reunited

"DAD!"  
"DAD!!!"

For the last few...moments? Dory and Cheeko,no,Nemo,have been searching; it felt...nicer,to have someone searching with her.

There were at some points,Nemo would steal a glance at Dory's scars "how did I get them again?" Eventually, the little clownfish decided to ask "hey,um...Dory?"

The forgetful tang looked at him "yeah?" He seemed abit awkward about asking "how did...how did you get um,those?" He gestured towards the three large and imposing scars,a lot of the fish passing swam away quicker when they spotted them, but why? It didn't hurt anymore!

"uh,well... I don't, I don't remember...see I-I suffer from Short-Term Memory Loss." Nemo looked down "oh,that's ok. I forget things sometimes too!" Dory couldn't but smile,he was just so sweet! She knew he really only said that to make her feel better, but it worked.

"DAD!!" The two had reached some kind of row of pipes,both looking around "DAD!!!" Dory suddenly thought of something.

"hey,is it your dad,or my dad?" Leo,no wait,Nemo replied "my dad." Dory nodded "DAD!!! DAD!!!" Oh,look!

"where are we,anyway?" Dory squinted at a pipe with some words on it "syl...sh...Sydney."

Dory gasped,it all came back to her,like a crashing wave.

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way Sydney."

"Hey,if seen a boat!"  
"you have?!"  
" Hi,I'm Dory."

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"OH! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!"  
"-hi,I'm Dory! And uh I, I don't think I've ever eaten a fish!"

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"I need to get that mask!"  
"you want that mask? Okay!"

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"When life gets you down,you know what you gotta do?"  
"I don't want to know what you gotta do."  
"just keep swimming,swimming,swimming!"

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"-Dory! The mask,what did it say? What did the mask say?"  
"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney *gasp*"

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"But it doesn't matter,because no one in this ENTIRE ocean is gonna help me."  
"well,I'm helping you."

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"Uh,hold up there partner,somethings telling me we should swim through it,not over it."  
"are you even LOOKING at this thing? It's got death written all over it!"

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"-yeah,careful I don't make you cry when I win!"  
"oh, I don't think so!"

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"Am... I...dis...disqualified...?"  
"NO! Your-your actually winning! But,you gotta stay awake!um,where does P. Sherman live?"

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"30! Ready or not,here I come!"  
"...Dory?"

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"aw! That's too bad,the view is great,ain't it?"  
"...yeah,quite the view."

"P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"Whoo!"  
"that was...FUN! I actually enjoyed that!"  
"hey look! Turtles!"

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"Oh! Big fella! Big f- whale! Okay,maybe he only speaks whale..."

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"...what?"  
"well,you can't let not anything happen to him,than nothing will happen to him! Not much fun,for little Harpo."

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"NO! No more whale! You can't speak whale!"  
"yes I can!"  
"NO! You think you can do these things,but you just can't! Nemo!"

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"He says,it's time to let GO! everything's gonna be alright!"  
"how do you know? How do you know nothing bad gonna happen?!"  
"I don't!"

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"I'm excited,are you excited? *yawwwn*"  
"no,no,c'mon Dory,wake up!"  
"DUCK!"

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"WHHAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"Hey, I found his dad!"  
"where's Nemo?! Where is he?!!"

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"Nemo..."  
"oh...oh,my goodness."

"P. Sherman,42 Wallaby Way,Sydney."

"-and I look at you,and I...I'm HOME. Please, I don't want to go away, I don't want to forget."  
"I'm...I'm sorry,Dory, but I...do."

 

"WHA!!! NEMO!!!" Dory swam full speed towards the little,now startled clownfish, grabbed him by the cheeks,spinning him around "you're WHA!! Your Nemo!!!"

The younger fish gave a muffled "yes,yes,I'm Nemo." Dory hugged Nemo close to her chest "oh,you're Nemo!" She suddenly let go,the barrage of memories still fresh in her mind "I saw you,you were dead,and I-" Dory grabbed Nemo again,hugging the living day lights out of him "but your not dead! Your here, and your father-"

Dory stopped...Marlin. He...he left her! She didn't blame him very much, but he just! "That grumpy old...son of a-"

"My father?! You-" Nemo got out of Dory's iron grip on his face,she look around,slightly angry,half-expecting the neorotic clownfish to be somewhere "you know my father?!"

Suddenly remembering the situation, and the direction Marlin had went yelled "this way! He went this way,c'mon!"

Both blue tang and little clownfish swam in the direction, but not having much idea, they approached a couple of irritable crabs

"hey,did you see an orange fish swim by? I-he looks just like him!" She gestured to Nemo,who added "but bigger!" 

The green crab scuttled up in Dory's face "yeah,I've seen him! But I ain't telling you where he went,Bluey,and there's no way you're gonna make me!" Dory glared angrily at him,how rude! 

Dory took a deep breath "just keep swimming Dory,just keep swimming." Dory spoke in the calmest tone she could "look. I'm gonna level with you right now, I have had both the best and worst week of my life,have you ever gotten stung by jellyfish? Let me tell you,not pleasant. Now,this fish here,Nemo,he needs to find his father,who's probably the only friend I've had in years,I don't even know.I will not   
et some grouchy dumb crab get in the way of reuniting them! Now,either you tell us where he went,or else."

Dory felt enraged,her dorsal fin shook furiously,Nemo looked between her and the crab "yeah,and what're gonna do,bluey?"

Next thing either fish knew,Dory had grabbed the crab, and seeing a rock above water,which usually ment seagulls,she swam right up with the crab in one fin, and stuck him out of the water.

"I'm not gonna ask again. Tell us what we need to know,or your seagull bait!" In seconds, the gulls started flying towards the potential snack "MINE!MINE!MINE!"

The crab yelped fearfully "ALRIGHT,ALRIGHT!!! I'LL TALK,I'LL TALK!!! HE WENT TO THE FISHING GROUNDS!!!"

Dory pulled the crab back under the water,grabbing Nemo's fin as she lead the way,calling back a cheerful "thank you for your time! Have a good day sir!"

Dory didn't even notice the absolutely terrified look on the crabs face.

The duo swam fast they could,there are usually two reasons fish would use the fishing grounds as a route,if they wanted to get somewhere fast,or,if they had a death wish.

The two started calling out to the neorotic clownfish father "DAD!!!" "MARLIN!!! NEMO'S OKAY!!!"

Just then,Dory spotted just a speck of orange ahead "there he is!" Nemo yelled louder "DAD!!!! DAD!!!!"

Dory saw now,it was definitely Marlin,he started turning his head "Nemo...?" Dory made herself presant "NEMO'S ALIVE!!!!"

"d-Dory?" He gasped "NEMO!!!" Both clownfish started swimming full speed towards eachother.

"NEMOOO!!!!! I'M COMING NEMO!!!!" Nemo swam happily towards his father "DADDY!!!!"

Dory watched happily as father and son embraced happily,Nemo nuzzled into Marlin's hold "it's alright son,everything's gonna be okay."

Dory couldn't help,but give a fond smile at the sight, but it quickly faded as she heard the fish around them screaming out in terror; she looked to see a large fishing net,heading straight towards them.

"AAHH!!! LOOK OUT!!!" In her panicked swimming to get away,Dory pushed Marlin and Nemo out of the way with her tail, but she wasn't so lucky.

"WHAAAAAA!!!!! HEEEEELLPPPP!!!!! HEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!" Marlin and Nemo quickly swam to the net where they saw Dory,she reached out desperately "help! Get us out!" Dory's fin just managed to graze Marlin's own fin as she was dragged further in the net.

The countless panicking fish moving throughout the net scratched and bumped against Dory's sides,didn't help her scars in anyway.

what should she do? She was gonna be ground up and put into a can!

"Dory!" Said forgetful tang whiped around to see Nemo "we have to tell all the fish to swim down together!" Dory nodded "o...okay. We-we gotta hurry!"

Both young fish swam all across the net,urging them to swim down,Dory didn't know what Nemo or Marlin was planning, but she hoped it worked.

Dory noticed some fish were very frightened,so she tried using gentler tone "hey,you gotta swim down,okay? Can you do that for me?"

Dory could just barely hear Marlin encouraging the hundreds of fish to swim down, but they were running out of time.

The top of the net already reached the surface,Dory and Nemo flopped, and gasped for water "n-Nemo..." The feeling of gills drying already coming on. 

"Marlin,please hurry."

Whatever possible God there was,seemed to have heard Dory's silent plea as the net was dragged back under water, the moment the water came back to her and Nemo's gills,Dory held back a cough and breathed in thankfully as Nemo happily said "it's working!"

Dory and Nemo followed suite to the hundreds of other captive fish and swam downward,all chanting "KEEP SWIMMING! KEEP SWIMMING!"

Dory started swimming her little tune "just keep swimming! Just keep swimming!" She could just hear Marlin yell over the hundreds of fish "c'mon! Let's get to the bottom! Just keep swimming!"

At that moment, the pole above the water snapped,releasing Dory,Nemo, and hundreds of other fish.

 

In the flurry of freedom,Dory lost sight of the little clownfish, but quickly had Marlin bump into her,forgetting any previous tension,she smiled "hey!" But Marlin looked around frantically "where's Nemo?!"

Dory looked, and seeing a small orange and white speck under the broken net,gasped as she pointed to it "there!" 

"Oh no.." Marlin swam right towards his son,Dory was close behind.

Both reef fish grabbed the net with both fins and teeth until the net was off the little clownfish,Dory gaped as she backed up a little so Marlin can see him.

"Nemo? Nemo...?" Dory gulped nervously "oh god,please tell me he-" before Dory could finish her thought,Nemo woke up with several coughs as he wearily opened his eyes.

"Daddy...?" Marlin let out a sigh of relief,Dory found herself doing the same "oh,thank goodness." Nemo gulped "Dad, I... I don't hate you." Marlin shook his head "oh,no,no... I-I'm so sorry..." 

Nemo cracked a small smile as he lifted up his smaller fin,Marlin grasped it in his own with a small smile "hey,guess what?" "What?" Marlin said in a proud tone "sea turtles? I met one; and he was 150 years old." Nemo looked confused.

"150?" Marlin nodded "yep." Nemo tilted his head slightly towards his father "b-but Sandy Plankton said that,they only lived to be 100!" Who now?

"Sandy Plankton? You think I would cross the entire ocean and not know as much as Sandy Plankton?" Nemo laughed happily with his father,Dory giggled a little too.

She looked up, and noticed Sewa's falling,she gave a slight yelp as she grabbed both clownfish in each of her arms and swam out of the way as the pole that had snapped fell right where they had been.

"Wow,uh,thanks." Dory replied "no problem! What did I do?" Nemo happily said "you just saved us!" Dory smiled,she really did have a home!

Dory couldn't contain it,and hugged the two clownfish with the biggest smile. Marlin rolled his eyes,but smiled nonetheless,and Nemo laughed happily.

Yep. No doubt about it,this is what home felt like!


	9. Family

It's been about a month since Dory came with Marlin and Nemo from Sydney, and the trip back was great! They didn't even have to ride in a whale's mouth!

They even rode the E.A.C. Again,Squirt and the 'Jellyman Fan-Club' were more than excited to see them again, and to meet Nemo,he and Squirt were fast friends, and Crush said Squirt will be an exchange student at Nemo's school!

On the way to The Great Barrier Reef,they ran into the shark support group,while Marlin was terrified, and Nemo was in awe,Dory greeted them happily,Bruce apologised for chasing her and Marlin at the meeting, and while Marlin was still more than skeptical; Dory volunteered for the program (which she learned was the FEA).

Dory was more than eager to move in with the small clownfish family,but as she can't live in the anemone,they compromised with Dory living in a brain coral cave just around the courner; but Dory started getting bad nightmares about the 'not pretty' parts of her and Marlin's journey,her sleep swimming causing her to even subconsciously get hurt,so they moved Dory next door to the anemone.

When there wasn't an FEA meeting,Dory went with Marlin to drop Nemo off to school,she rarely forgot his name now! Marlin didn't even mind correcting her when she slipped up a little.

Since Dory couldn't remember the way,Marlin would usually take her to the meetings,he didn't think she knew,but half the reason he did it was because of Dory's lack of direction, and the other was because Marlin was still skeptical about the sharks, but he eventually warmed up to them; now he just took Dory because,well, it felt almost like tradition now.

Dory often had trouble on the way back,Marlin needed to take Nemo to school afterall! The FEA guys decided to make sure she got home safe and sound.

" Hello." The three adults that had been talking to Marlin looked up horrified, the purple squid inked himself.

Bruce tried to calm them down "oh,don't be alarmed!" Anchor explained as Dory made herself present "we just wanted to make sure,our newest member got home safely."

 

Dory swam up next to Marlin,who gave a thankful smile to the vegetarian sharks as Dory said "thanks guys!" Bruce waved "see you next week!" As the trio started swimming away, the parents went from looking horrified,to absolutely dumbstruck.

"keep with the program Dory!" Just as they turned the courner out of the reef, Chum yelled back "remember,fish are friends!"

"Not food! Bye!" Dory noticed the three parents looks "what?" Not a lot of fish would talk with Dory,it was mostly because of her jellyfish scars,they were now a light pink against her deep blue skin,rather than red like they had been,plus folks on the reef like to keep to themselves when there are fish that are poisonous,like Dory.

Nemo and his class had started leaving,Marlin waved "bye son! Have fun!" Nemo started waving, but stopped and quickly swam full speed and tackled his father in a hug "love you dad." Marlin smiled fondly as he returned the hug "I love you too,son."

"um,dad? You can uh,let go now." Marlin stopped and let go "sorry. Now go have an adventure!" As Nemo went back to his class,Dory swam back over to Marlin and waved goodbye 

"bye Elmo!"  
"Nemo."

Dory corrected her mistake "Nemo,bye Nemo!" Nemo waved off in the distance "see you after school,Dory! Bye dad!" Dory giggled to herself,Nemo was like the little brother she never had (she didn't have one,right?)

The younger surgenfish looked down at Marlin,who still looked into the distance fondly,she chuckled and grabbed him in both fins in one of her 'Dory Hugs'

"you still swimming?" Marlin chuckled "yeah,I'm still swimming."

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired after seeing Finding Dory, and thought about what went through Dory's mind throughout the whole adventure,hope you enjoy!


End file.
